


You Were Like A Sunset To Me

by Kaoz



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comic), Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoz/pseuds/Kaoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Adam, John left a little bit of himself with someone else. A child with a calling and a future he wished to spare his sons.<br/>Too bad that's not part of the plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were Like A Sunset To Me

School.

Los Angeles was a big change. For one; it was bigger, faster paced- some of the natives weren't ‘nice’. But standing on the sidewalk and staring at the huge white building full of academic learning tore a sigh from her.

_‘Maybe…’_

She didn’t think blowing up a second high school would make her family ‘proud’.

_‘At least I don’t need a uniform.’_

Apollo had not been happy but he hadn't been able to get her out of the house either and private school had turned into public school. Still, she wasn’t above making her uncle buy her some nice labels. She headed up the path, examining the crush of kids on the manicured lawn through her shades. A group of ‘loners’ sat at a lunch bench under a huge tree. Its branches drooped low providing a nice shade and semi-privacy. They stared.

Her brow furrowed, ignoring them as she continued to the main entrance then past the knot of popular girls hanging at the feet of the lion statues. They were a nice touch- school mascot, bronze and black the school colors. She figured there could be worse combinations and slowed her pace as she entered the main building. She could almost feel the snobby girls’ eyes on her back but they'd already given her the once over. After dealing with Cordy… new snobs would be cake after Sunnydale anyway.

The windows over the entrance let in a bright shaft of natural light. She looked up and noticed the lantern-studded chandeliers hanging down the center of the long hall.

_‘You could definitely smash a vampire under one of those.’_

And on the heel of that thought she maneuvered her way out of the main swarm of students and stuck to the right even if it did impede her forward progress. The school- big as it was- still felt overcrowded compared to Sunnydale High. She frowned. Being forced to move had sucked, having to start sophomore year at a new school was bad enough but no one had bothered to call her up. They didn’t check to see if she was ok. No, ‘Hey, nice work’ or ‘We appreciate the help.’ Because it wasn’t as though she’d helped set up the ‘bomb’. She hadn’t spent hours whittling stakes or even stashing weapons before graduation- wait. She did do all those things!

It’s not like they'd wanted her around in the first place.

She was far too young.

She could get hurt.

There were big bad things in the dark…

Yada, yada, yada.

_‘Dad said the same thing once…’_

She fiddled with the pendant hanging from the gold chain around her neck and wondered yet again what made her ‘family’ so unlike the apple pie-TV watching-Leave It To Beaver types?

_‘Who gives a krap! Not like it matters.’_

It was just the two of them, just Mother and daughter and that’s how it had always been. You couldn’t miss what you'd never had.

_Liar._

Finally. The administration office plaque jutted out over dark cherry wood double doors. She went in, glad to have kept her shades on. The office staff was illuminated by bright sunlight streaming in through the long window set at their backs.

“Excuse me.” She set a palm on the counter and waited for the gossiping trio to finish their latest ‘conference’.

Of course she went ignored.

Moving down the counter towards an older woman with snowy hair bent over a desk littered with sheets and files spread open she tried again.

“Hello-.”

“Sit. Down.”

The crisp precise tones put a scowl on her face. She glanced over her shoulder seeing there were two other kids already sitting down. They snickered and her Mom's words repeated yet again.

 _“Please, just please try and behave._ Don’t _cause any trouble.”_

She sat down, took a book out and shoved her bag under the chair.

*

Everyone turned to the door eyeing the ‘new girl’. Dark hair pulled into a lose braid, the small hand pushing the shades on top of her head… There were some snickers as Mr. Howsen stopped mid-lecture and scowled. Before he started on his well known ‘If you're going to be late…’ New Girl walked in, pink sheet held out. Mr. Howsen’s scowl was turned to the paper while the class started whispering. To the New Girls credit, she didn’t even pay attention.

“Ms Āndrömedæ W-.”

“Andi.”

Mr. Howsen arched an eyebrow, lips pressed in a tight disapproving line.

The whispers stopped.

Everyone knew Mr. Howsen _hated_ being interrupted. Some of the seniors said he’d been known to flunk a couple of kids just for that.

“Sir.” And that was added after a long pause.

“Find a seat.” Mr. Howsen then turned his bespectacled attention to the class as she took the only empty seat in the third row before going back to the lesson. “Mr. Greythorn, kindly share with our new student.”

His voice droned on again while Andi scribbled in her notebook. The boy in the seat next to hers scooted closer, his book place on the edge where they could both follow the lesson.

“Hi.”

She looked up, the polite smile freezing in place the moment she looked at his eyes.

“I'm Japheth.”

She nodded.

_‘Oh. My. God.’_

He was _gorgeous_. Black hair just a little long and windswept. Gray-blue eyes…

_‘Oh. My. God.’_

“Hi…” she whispered. He smiled. “Āndröm- Andi.” She blushed.

_‘Jeez, could I be anymore retarded?’_

“I like it.”

He looked down first.

*


End file.
